


Pitch Black Pigtails

by EdinaSaunders



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Jenny wakes up after a night spent with a cute goth girl she met at a bar.





	Pitch Black Pigtails

All Jenny remembered when she woke up were those pitch black pigtails. They’d be etched into her mind...perhaps forever. They were just so distinctive that even through the haze of her groggy and partially hungover mind, she could see them clearly.

Jenny got up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and there was a flash in her memory. She’d seen the girl at the bar, drink in hand, dancing skillfully. She recalled being mesmerized by her. The details were still fuzzy, but Jenny rested a moment with her head in her hands and it all began to clear up. She recalled the dark lipstick, the thick black choker, the short skirt, and the tall, tall platform boots. And the tattoos. Yes, the tattoos! Only one stuck out to her at the moment; that spiderweb on her neck, but Jenny knew there were more. She knew it.

She shook off the memories and got to work, getting dressed and ready for her day. Jenny had been an NCIS field agent for a long time. Her recent promotion to director had brought her back to the DC office, a place she hadn’t been in many years. She was having mixed feelings about that.

More scenes from the previous night came back to her as she prepared to head out to her car. Sensual touches on her breasts, hands running up and down her back. Biting kisses, nips at her neck, teeth tugging lightly at her earlobe. And those eyes, those green, green eyes. The most beautiful eyes Jenny had ever seen.

As hard as she might try, Jenny was still unable to recall her name during her drive to work. She knew it was something short. Cute too, she thought, but the word just wasn’t there, it wouldn’t fall from her head and onto her lips. She supposed there was no need to remember it. Last night had been it for them. Neither left a number to be reached at, and nothing was said of future plans. So her name, albeit bothersome to Jenny at the moment, was irrelevant. Jenny completed her drive in silent thought, but the name never came to her. She swept it from her mind as she entered the building. Maybe she’d brainstorm again over a nice glass of scotch when she got home.

First thing, she was offered a tour. She hardly needed it, seeing as she’d spent so much time here as an agent, but time had passed and things had changed, so she accepted. She was taken through the bullpen, where she had noticed Gibbs and his team. She cracked a smile. She could bother him later, seeing as how that had always brought her enjoyment.

Then she was taken down to autopsy where she said hello to Ducky and his apprentice Jimmy Palmer. It was nice to see Ducky again, but she didn’t have time for one of his lengthy stories at the moment, so she made her visit brief.

Finally they stopped at forensics. Jenny's heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the shock. There she was, the girl from the bar. She was taller than she remembered, if that were even possible. She had seemed tall enough then. "This is Abby Sciuto, best forensic scientist NCIS has ever seen," her tour guide said. Abby. That was it. How could she have forgotten?

Abby turned around to face Jenny and a brief look of disbelief crossed her face, causing Jenny to turn a bit red in the cheeks. Jenny was then quick to dismiss her tour guide. "Thank you," she said, her voice every bit as polished and professional sounding as she’d hoped it would be, "but I think I’ll show myself up to my office from here." Her tour guide gave her a nod and left the two of them alone.

"Abby," Jenny began, but no words followed the utterance of her name.

"Jenny, I– last night wasn’t a norm for me, and I had no idea you were going to be the new director, otherwise–"

"Otherwise, what," Jenny interrupted. "You wouldn’t have slept with me? It’s already happened, Abby. We can’t take it back." She paused. In a lower voice, she added, "I wouldn’t want to." Now she avoided Abby's piercing green eyes, she felt like they could see right through to the heart of her.

"So where do we go from here," Abby asked after a moment.

"I don’t know. This is new territory for me," Jenny admitted with a laugh. "I would like to see you again. For a real date, if that would be okay?"

"That’d be perfect, Director Shepard," Abby said, adding the title as a lighthearted joke.

"Please, let's stick with Jenny, at least when it’s just the two of us." Abby smiled and Jenny smiled back. The last thing she saw before she turned and left Abby's domain were those pitch black pigtails.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Jenny/Abby, please leave a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
